


Early Eve'ning

by Missy



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The children show off their Halloween costumes to their proud parents - a normal childhood activity that's anything but normal when you're an Addams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Eve'ning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> A treat for Trick Or Treat in '14! Hope you enjoy!

“BOO!”

Morticia’s fingers flexed against her breast, her features falling into a mask of mock-fright as Wednesday rounded the corner. Her eldest child’s face reflected the tiniest of smiles t her mother’s obviously true fright. “Darling, what in the world is that costume?”

Wednesday was arrayed in a pantsuit of bright golden shades; atop her head was perched a large, stiff wig of blonde hair done in a bouffant style; her makeup was in bright shades of vermilion, and she carried a large golden purse. “I’m a televangelist,” Wednesday deadpanned. “I steal money from old people to buy air conditioned dog houses and hairspray.”

Morticia shivered. “How delightfully awful! Where’s Pugsley?”

Wednesday snapped her fingers. “Come!”

Her brother galloped out of his room and downstairs at his sister’s call, skidding to a halt before them. His costume made his role obvious, but still he verbally clarified it for his parents. “I’m the dog,” he said. A golden retriever, to guess by his markings, his mother thought. Wednesday seized him by his leash. “Arf!” added, as the girl strode toward the front door. “I promise I’ll leave you each a razor-blade apple,” she said to her mother and Gomez as he popped in from his study. Morticia patted each child fondly upon the head as they passed.

The parents lingered proudly by the doorway as their offspring marched into the chill autumn air. “Boy, look at those little dynamos go!” Gomez sighed, grinning as his wife took his cold hand in her even colder one. “Kinda makes you wish every day was Halloween, doesn’t it?”

“Cher,” said Morticia, leaning forward and kissing her husband’s earlobe. “Every day IS Halloween with you.”

They kissed then- for the French, for their children, for everything that was so gloriously rotten in their lives - in the shade of their ancient poison tree, the bitter autumn wind whipping along their skin.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **The Addams Family** , all of whom are the property of **The Estate of Charles Addams**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of the Berne Convention.


End file.
